Responsibility Taught the Hard Way
by Pelican182
Summary: After catching their son with his pants down, both figuratively and literally; Kushina and Minato decide it's time to teach Naruto some responsibility. Kushina hopes that making him watch her friend's children will help him learn it, not knowing that one is the devil reincarnated and the other is a dirty pervert. WARNING: Adult situations, language, lemons and 18x14 age play.
1. How to ruin a party

Minato couldn't help but sigh as his wife jumped out of the car, hurriedly making her way towards their house with speed that he only got to witness when she was pissed off. Three missed calls were enough to ruin his one night off with his wife, which was supposed to be spent at a nice restaurant and maybe afterwards accompanied with a walk on the beach.

It seemed the gods were having none of that though, since after trying to call their son a few times; Kushina had literally gone ballistic and forced the man to stop their date.

"Kushi" Minato tried to calm down the woman as they drove; his eyes on the road while casually looking over at wife, "M-Maybe he's just asleep. I'm sure you're worried for nothing. Perhaps we should just continue".

The blond man was immediately reminding of his place when his red haired wife send him a glare that quickly closed the topic and any hope of stopping her.

As he watched Kushina run into their house he couldn't help but sigh softy. His wife had meant well, and he knew that. Their son had always been a bit of a hand full, not that it bothered either of the two, but Kushina certainly was the more worried of the two.

Naruto, their almost eighteen year old son was supposed to be grounded; and required to pick up his phone if either of them called.

"HE'S GONE!" he could hear his wife's loud scream as she stomped out of the house, looking as if she was possessed by one pissed off demon.

"Damn it Naruto…." Was all that escaped the frowning father's face and he turned the key in the ignition, ready to begin their search for their now missing son; not that they'd have to go far considering both had a good idea of where the whiskered menace was.

* * *

Across town, in one of the more wealthy neighborhoods; something very interesting was taking place. Atop the long drive of the Uchiha drive way stood a large house; or what should be referred to as a mansion. What was usually a quiet and quite dark residence was currently filled with light and noise or various variations.

Multiply cars lined not only the drive way, but also the building and the yard. All around the house you would find many teenagers of varying ages; most of which were either holding a drink or some form of a drug.

Loud music could be heard through the entire manor as large speakers had been set in multiply corners of not only the inside of the house, but on the outside walls as well. As teens got closer to the door, they were stopped by a large man, charging a small fee for not only the liquor, but other 'party' accessories.

The owner of the house could be found in the living room, a frown on his face that seemed to be etched into his features. His dark black hair was smoothed somewhat back, with the rear of his head spiking somewhat. He stood at a somewhat average height of 5'9. His body was lean, but muscled; and as he stood watching multiply party goers walk by, some of them waving or giving a 'Sup' he couldn't help but frown slightly.

"You need to stop worrying" A pink haired girl said walking to his side, a drink in both hands with one outstretched towards him, "Your parents aren't coming home anytime soon; and Naruto promised he'd help clean".

All she received from the dark haired man was an 'Hmm' as he took the drink and continued to scan the audience.

"That idiot didn't have to invite the entire town" he finally responded as he prepared to take a drink of the alcoholic beverage, "I'll never understand why he must surround himself with so many people".

The girl gave a chuckled as she hugged her body into his own, her now free hand taking his, "Well you know how that dummy is; it's all about go big or go home with him".

Sasuke and the female's eyes caught site of a head of messily spiked blond hair currently making his way towards them. The man under that hair wore a large and shiny smile, his canines showing as he greeted various people around him. His blue eyes somehow glowing through the brightness of the various colored lights in the room. Perhaps one of the most intriguing features about him being the three whisker like marks that streaked both his cheeks. He stood at a tall 5'11, with a muscled body.

"Well this isn't good" Sasuke heard Sakura say from his side as he caught site of exactly what the woman was talking about. Following Naruto closely was a small woman blonde haired woman. Her hair although much more pale than the blond next to her, still outshined most heads in the room. She was much shorter than the man she walked with, standing at a low 5'4. Although her height was somewhat low, her body; for a high schooler would be considered very busty and curvy.

"Some party eh Teme" the blond man laughed as he stepped forwards, arm opening at his side to allow the woman to walk into his arm, "I told you I'd make this the party of the century".

"I told you I didn't want more than fifty people here you brain dead monkey" Sasuke insulted back, his tone and face not wavering as he looked at his friend.

Naruto simply laughed and waved off the insult as he said, "What are a couple more people. Everyone here knows not to do anything too bad and you're making a shit ton of money. Enjoy yourself man, you worry too much. Keep doing that and you'll end up going bald or some shit".

"I talked to the bouncers you buffoon" Sakura shook her head as she stared at the woman nestling herself into Naruto's side, "We've already got over four hundred party bands sold".

"Hmmm….only four hundred" Naruto whispered as he rubbed his chin with his free hand, "Could've sworn I told more than that".

"Forget it" Sasuke said as he took another drink as he stared over at Sakura, "What about your parents, aren't they gonna freak when they get home and you're not in your room like a good boy".

"Shit man" Naruto rolled his eyes as he gave the two a large smile, "Mom and pops date night is like sacred tradition. Nothing and I mean nothing can interrupt it. They won't be back till like twelve, and if it's anything like every other week; mom and dad will be pretty drunk. They probably wouldn't notice if I moved out. I'll be home by tomorrow and then when they go to work I'm coming over to help you clean".

Slapping an arm on his friend's shoulder, Naruto laughed and said, "I got this shit all figured out man. Stop trying to find reasons to worry about…"

"Naruto-kun"

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked down at the woman who had interrupted Naruto.

"What'ya need baby" Naruto asked as he turned himself, bringing the woman farther into his body, wrapping both arms around her.

"Let's go find somewhere private…" the woman murmured just loud enough to be heard of the music in the background.

Before Naruto could reply, Sakura couldn't help but put a hand on her hip as she interjected, "Hey Shion. Haven't seen you around lately. Weird of you to show up here…with Naruto".

"Jealous?" was all the blonde haired woman responded with, her pale colored eyes staring into Sakura's emerald eyes.

"As if" Sakura said as she gave the woman a frown, "That's more yours and Ino's territory" turning her head towards Naruto she continued, "Speaking of which Naruto, where is Ino?"

For the first time that Night the man couldn't help but frown as he said, "I don't know. She won't respond to any of my texts".

"So you just hook up with some whore" Sakura said causally as she shot a glare at the girl in Naruto's arms, "Hell, I don't blame her".

"What'd you say Dike? You looking for a fucking fight" Shion asked as she tried to pull herself away from the man's arms.

"Wooohhhh" Naruto said as he turned himself around and tightened his grip on the girl to keep her from breaking away, "Let's just calm down here".

"Do I wanna fight? Hell no" Sakura spat as she looked at the woman in disgust, "I'll let Ino take care of you, and Naruto; you'll be next".

"She broke up with me god damn it" Naruto grunted as he faced the woman, still holding Shion behind him as he tried to keep the girl's calm, "I'm not a fucking dog that she can kick and still come back to".

"You told her you wanted to bring another girl in for a threesome! What was she supposed to do? Plus, she didn't break up with you; she just said you two needed a break".

"T-That's not exactly how it happened" Naruto muttered, his cheeks slightly red as he saw Sasuke give a smirk, "I told her I was fine if she didn't want to, but it could be fun. Hell, I was even gonna let her choose the girl for fuck's sake!"

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled lowly as she clenched her teeth at her idiotic friend.

"She was the one complaining about being bored! I just wanted to spice shit up".

"Bullshit" was the only response he got from the pink haired girl he'd considered a sister.

"Whatever" he said taking the small angry girl in his arms, "We'll be up stairs in my guest room if you need anything".

Sakura couldn't help but shake her head as she watched Naruto walk with the blonde in his arms away, making their way towards the staircase.

"Can you believe that fucking slut? She's been waiting on the sidelines forever and doesn't even wait a week for them to be apart. God I can't wait till I tell Ino about this and she kicks her ass." Sakura growled as she watched Shion pull Naruto up the stairs. She turned her head towards Sasuke who up until now had remained silent, "What do you think?"

" _I don't give a shit"_ was all that was going through the Uchiha's mind, but even he knew better than to do that to his girlfriend, who at times; could be one of the scariest people he'd ever known.

* * *

"C-Carful honey" Minato scampered after his wife as she jumped out of the car as they pulled up at the front of the large house.

"CARFUL?" Kushina yelled loudly as she looked back at her husband, "The only thing I'll do carefully, is think of a way to punish our moron of a son!"

Minato followed closely through the hoard of children, making sure nobody came close to his wife as she pushed her way to the front of the line leading to the door.

Just as Kushina was about to push herself through the end of the line and through the open door of the party, a large hand came down in front of her; halting her path of destruction.

"Sorry ma'am can't let you in without payment and you just pushed through the whole line" A deep voice said. Kushina's eyes followed the hand up to a large man, his appearance somewhat throwing her off.

He easily dwarfed her own 5'7 height with his tall 6'4 body. HE was built like a brick house, his muscles showing through his tight black t-shirt. Multiply tattoos could be seen littering his large frame as he brought his hand back to himself, crossing them in front of his chest.

"MY son is in there" Kushina said, trying her best to stay calm as she stared up at the man, "I am going in, and I am bringing him out".

The man completely disregarded her demands as brought himself in front of the doors entrance, "Sorry little lady, but you're not. I don't give a fuck if you're the president, you ain't getting in".

Kushina lightly chewed her lip in anger, a habit she'd been trying to kill for years as she looked at the man, "Listen here you gorilla. If you think you can stop me from getting my son than you're seriously mistaken, and I'll be damned if some steroid using clown with a bunch of shitty tattoos is gonna tell me different. Now, I assume you most likely either dropped or got kicked out of high school so you might not be the brightest, so I'll say it one more time; get out of my way so I can go get my son or I'll make sure your next tattoo will be a sign for help!"

Looking down at the woman, her face clearly red from anger; the bouncer simply shook his head.

"You crazy bitch" was all he said as he stood his ground, almost mocking the much smaller woman, "You ain't going in for shit, and there ain't shit you can do about".

Just as the man finished, a large fist collided with his face and sent him flying onto his back; completely knocked out.

The party goers watched through wide eyes as a tall blond haired man stepped up behind the angry red haired woman, a frown on his face. His sharp eyes looked down at the downed man.

"You ever call my wife that again and I'll make sure the only thing is bouncing is your head of the ground" his voice was uneasily calm as he looked at the tower of a man he had knocked out.

"Enough of that" Kushina said running into the house, "Come on Minato!"

"Y-Yes dear" Minato scrambled to catch up as he jumped of the man, leaving all the teens to watch in amazement.

It didn't take Kushina long to find her son's best friend. He sat in the living room on the couch next to a pink haired girl, the two snuggling.

It seemed he too spotted her, cause he quickly jumped from the couch with wide eyes; surprising the girl next to him.

Before the younger boy could even make a move to run, Minato sprinted forward as quick as a flash of light as tackled Sasuke to the ground.

" _This is really bad"_ Sasuke couldn't help but think as Minato pulled him up from the ground, keeping a firm grip on his shoulder as Kushina walked forward.

"Kukukuku" the woman laughed somewhat darkly as she approached the two, "You didn't think you could run did you Sa-chan?"

"K-Kid" Sasuke heard Minato whisper behind him as felt himself begin to sweat, "J-Just tell her what she wants to know; you're not the only one scared here".

"H-Hey" Sakura said standing up from the couch as the music shut off, everyone watching what was happening, "Let him go".

The pink haired girl was quickly quieted by the dark glare sent from the red haired woman who she was all too familiar with.

"S-Sorry Kushina-san…."

Ignoring her son's friend's apologies, Kushina stepped in front of Sasuke and her husband; both men shaking almost equally as bad, "My son….WHERE IS HE?"

"Shit" was all the dark haired boy could mutter as he looked into the woman's terrifying stare.

Before he could even respond, Sakura interjected, "He went upstairs, second floor and third door on the left down the second hallway".

Before Sasuke could mutter any other curses, a smile over took the woman in front of him.

"Thank you Sakura-chan. Might I say that shirt is cute" the red head said friendly as she began walking away, "Continue your party kids, and Minato; let the boy go".

The man holding his shoulder let go with a sorry and quickly followed his wife up the staircase; ready to get out of the house and away from all these teenagers.

Both Sakura and Sasuke gave a sigh of relief as he watched their childhood friend's parents walk up stairs. Sasuke breathed easily; at least he was still sa….

"By the way Sasuke, Sakura" Kushina's voice rang from the staircase. The both watched in horror as the mother turned her head, an evil grin on her face as she held up her cell phone.

"You might wanna reconsider just how look you two decide to party tonight, after all…..I did call your parents!"

The usually stoic Sasuke couldn't help but twitch as the red head gave another gleeful grin and began her journey back up stairs. This time the profanity came from his girlfriend who looked just as defeated, "God fucking damn it…."

* * *

Minato had separated himself from his wife, pushing forward and running ahead; hoping to warn his son slightly. His son was definitely in trouble, but even he had to be given the chance to prepare himself.

Running down the hall, Minato skid to a stop in front of the door that Sakura had told him was his destination. He quickly reached for the door knob, ready to turn the damn thing and begin explaining; when he suddenly heard something he'd wished he hadn't.

" _N-Naruto-kun….p-please….harder"_

The voice was low, yet quick paced and out of breath. Minato of course was no prude and knew exactly what was happening in the room; which is why he quickly took his hand from the door knob and slowly began to step away.

"Minato!" his wife's voice rang from the end of the hall, "Why'd you run off? Did you find him?"

His line of sight quickly went from his wife back to the door and he couldn't help but gulp.

"K-Kushina…M-maybe we should go"

"Go?" the woman as with a raised brow, "We are, right after I get Naruto".

Minato couldn't help but shake his head and squeeze his eyes shut as his wife quickly walked to the door and pulled it open.

"I'm gonna fuck you all god damn night!"

Minato couldn't help but sigh sadly, hearing his son's voice mutter somewhat lowly as the sound of skin smacking filled both parent's ears.

"S-Sochi…." Kushina said as she looked into the dim room, the only light being the moon light that pushed in through the open window. Even through the dark room, Kushina could see exactly what was happening.

Her son was holding himself up over a girl; her sweaty body sprawled out and spread under him. She watched through wide eyes as her son pushed himself forward quickly, his groin making loud smacks against the girls as she tried to stifle her high pitched moans. Naruto used both knees and one arm to hold himself up over the woman, his body thrusting quickly. He was propped on his elbow with his other arm, his hand grabbing a hold of the woman's chest while she arched her back into him.

The woman's arms could be seen wrapped around her son's back, from under his arms. It seemed she'd been quiet busy from the large amount of deep scratches that littered Naruto's back.

"I-I'm gonna cum" both parent's heard the girl say as Naruto pushed himself up, speeding up his thrusts as he gripped the woman's hips hard.

Minato decided that was enough was enough as he tried to say as calmly as possible, "S-Son"

Naruto's movement's died immediately as his neck turned towards the door and his eyes widened.

"Fuck me" Naruto muttered quietly as he looked death in the face.

Shion, about to ask why he'd stopped followed his line of site and as soon as she saw an older looking version of Naruto along with a red haired older woman, began screaming loud enough for everyone down stairs to hear.

* * *

 **Alright guys,** **so this is the first chapter of my new story. It won't be a long story, probably only two or three chapters. For those of you wondering, the story will be NarutoxHinata as promised. Just needed to built up why Naruto is going to have to start being responsible, which doesn't really work out either. Please all note that this story will have a bit of age play, nothing too bad but it will be a few year difference.**

 **ANYWAYS, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **Also, I've been getting a lot of requests about some of my other stories so I thought I'd give a small break down of what my plans are for my unfinished stories.**

 **Whatever it Takes=Will be finished. Just kinda lost interest but I will be finishing it and tying up the story.**

 **They Walk Among Us=I'm not quite sure as of right now. It really depends on if enough people want me to. It's a neat concept I wanna play with but am not sure if I want to right now. I most likely will though.**

 **Love in all the wrong places=Most definitely. I'll probably get on the next chapter within the next two days.**

 **Obsessed=I kinda enjoyed where I left the second chapter hanging, mostly cause it leave the story open for whatever you wanna believe happens next, but if enough people ask me to end it, I will.**

 **Anyways, thanks again for reading. Tell me what you think if you have the time.**

 **Once again, thanks and see you later.**


	2. Talk about a quickie

He woke up in pain, his right side absolutely killing him. His eyes fluttered open, only to quickly shut as a harsh bright light filled his vision.

He quickly rubbed his eyes with his left hand and reopened his eyes to look around.

"H-How the fuck did I end up in the hospital?" His voice was hoarse, and he couldn't help but cough lowly as he looked around.

Trying to lift his right arm, he immediately cursed. He looked at the now bandaged hand in wonder; curious to how he ended up in the hospital in pain coursing through his entire right side.

"Last thing I remember was going upstairs with Shion…." He muttered aloud as he tried to sit up, only for his eyes to widen as he suddenly was hit with the entirety of what had occurred that night.

 **Flashback**

Screaming filled the room as Naruto jumped off the bed, trying his bed to hide his modesty from both his parents. Shion hade quickly covered herself, hiding under the blanket completely trying to make herself disappear.

"W-What the fuck are you guys doing here?" Naruto's mind was working a mile a minute, trying his best to figure out a way out of the situation he had forced himself into. "I knew I should have just fucking stayed home!" he thought desperately as he took a step away from the open door and his gawking mother and disappointed father.

"Y-You" Kushina almost choked, her face red as she stared at her naked son, "Y-YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!"

Naruto actually winced at the intensity in his mother's voice as she took a step forward, "I SWEAR THAT YOU'LL REGRET THIS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE NARUTO! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!"

He was actually shaking as he took another step back.

Minato could only shake his head as Kushina forgot that her son was completely naked, and stalked towards him with the intent to strike. His son had forgotten his modesty in name of protecting himself as he started walking backwards away from his very angry mother.

The girl on the bed did the smart thing and began grabbing cloths from under her blanket, trying to regain composure.

"Kids are hard…." He sighed depressingly as he listened to his wife swear and yell, only for his eyes to widen as he noticed Naruto was quickening his pace.

"NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LISTEN, BUT YOU JUST DO THE STUPIDEST SHIT!" Kushina screamed loudly as she watched her son cower, too angry to notice what was about to happen, "WE RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS!"

"KUSHINA STOP!" she heard her husband shout from behind her, but at the moment all she saw was red as she looked at her son. She loved him with her life; but he had gone too far this time.

"I'm sor-"Kushina's anger quickly dissolved as her son's apology was cut short, his own eyes widening as he suddenly fell back.

She'd been too fueled by her anger to notice Naruto had backed up right into the window, and when he hadn't noticed it was open; he'd simply taken another step to escape her wrath, only to flip through the unscreened window.

"NARUTO" Minato shouted as he pushed past her, running to the window. He looked down at the now prone form of his son on the ground and quickly pushed himself away.

"KUSHINA, CALL AN ABMULANCE!" She heard him shout as he ran out of the room, quickly running out of the room and down the where Naruto had fallen.

 **End**

Naruto's memories quickly came to a halt as the door to his room opened and in walked his father.

"You're awake!" Minato happily said as he quickly entered the room while shutting the door, a large grin on his face, "Thank goodness. We we're worried about you. Doctors say you're gonna be sore, but you're otherwise fine!"

Naruto could only nod as he looked down at his lap, his father taking a seat in an empty chair next to him.

"You put us through quite a scare you know…" Minato said from his side, earning his attention. Naruto looked over to see his father chuckling, "Not every day you get to watch your son try and fly away from his angry mother".

"K-Kaa-san!" Naruto said as he looked around suddenly, "I-Is she here?"

Minato shook his head with a laugh as he stared at his scared son, "No…she's out getting lunch. She should be back in a little bit".

He listened to his son sigh as he laid back down, grateful for the little bit of life he still hade.

"She's gonna kill me" Naruto muttered as he stared at the ceiling, "And this time I think I deserve it…"

"You think?" Minato questioned while raising a brow, only to sigh as he looked out the window, "Well I guess that's a step in the right direction…son"

"Yeah" Naruto replied, ready for the incoming talk he was about to get.

"You do know that you literally are your mother's and my world" Minato said as he looked back down at his son, still happy to see him okay, "And you know that we are strict because we love you".

"Yeah"

"Then you understand why we get so angry when you do such foolish things" Minato continued as he sat back in the chair, "We know that you're not an idiot Naruto; but sometimes it seems like you really try to be. You do stuff that you shouldn't and then do more to make the situation worse".

Naruto sighed as his father looked him in the eyes, with a look his father had given him rarely, "We want what's best for you son, but how can we hope the best happens when you're so keen on not listening. It was one weekend, one weekend of no friends or leaving because you already did something wrong… and we literally had to track you down like a dog within the first day".

"I'm sorry dad….it's just"

"No more excuses Naruto" Minato quickly silenced his son as he looked him over, "I've tried my best over the years to let your mother be the disciplinary parent, but I think know I have to intervene. You're on your way to becoming an adult, something me and your mother have tried avoiding these past couple of years. As an adult you'll be forced to start taking charge and you'll have to make more responsible decisions. It sucks to say, but I think your mother and myself have somewhat failed at teaching you this, so your mother decided a perfect punishment to help you understand responsibility a bit better".

"What kind of punishment is it?" Naruto asked, his own brow raised as his father gave him a toothy grin, "Do I gotta go live with Grandpa up in the toad's swamp of something".

"Not exactly" Minato laughed.

Both we're surprised when the door suddenly opened and in walked Kushina, followed by Sasuke who was holding some bags.

Before he could even greet the two, he was being strangled by his mother who had rushed him as soon as she saw he was awake.

"Sochi!" she cried as she held him, her arms tight around him, "You big dummy, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Sorry Kaa-san, I'm sorry" he answered back, trying to position himself so he was in less pain, "I'm okay".

Suddenly his mother pushed away, and smacked him hard across the cheek.

"OWWW!" he screamed as he held his now red cheek, wincing at the touch.

"YOU'RE OKAY?" Kushina screamed as she looked down at her now wincing son, "YOU FELL OUT A WINDOW YOU FOOL! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE? ME? YOUR FATHER? SASUKE?"

"H-Honey, maybe we should keep our voice down, we are in a hospital" Minato chuckled as he stood up and put hand on his wife's shoulder, effectively calming her down.

Seeing his mom huff and shake her head, Naruto looked at the other occupant of the room and couldn't help but smile at the other teen's disgruntled look.

"Awww, thanks buddy. Glad to see you were so worried about me!" Naruto laughed as Sasuke gave a glare.

"As if dope" the black haired teen replied, "I was just making sure you weren't gonna sue or something. Who'd worry about someone with a skull as thick as yours anyway"?

"Oh please" Kushina said with a grin as she looked at her son's friend, "You were shaking so bad you could barley call the ambulance".

"ONLY BECAUSE HE FELL OUTTA MY WINDOW NAKED!" Sasuke defended himself, now also red in the face, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE COULD DO TO THE UCHIHA NAME?"

Naruto and Minato both chuckled as Kushina gave a 'Psh' and shook her head.

"Hold up…" Naruto said looking at Sasuke, "So everyone at the party saw me naked?"

"Unfortunately" Sasuke cringed at the memory.

"Hmmm….sounds like prom all over again" Naruto said throwing the sheet off of himself and making a move to stand away from the hospital bed.

Kushina watched with worry as he stood up and said, "Alright Kaa-san, dad already gave me the lecture, so let's get on to this punishment. I promise I'll try to act better from now on, not only for my sake; but yours too!"

* * *

 **Alright guys, so this is a small chapter leading up to a much longer third. In the next chapter the story kind of takes off.**

 **Now there's something I should probably address before going anything further. I do try to get these out a fast as I can, but do to my job I'm kind of limited on time. I'm not telling anyone to feel bad, but I don't have nearly as much time to dick around as I used to, ergo; me not being able to just bust out chapter after chapter.**

 **Good news though, the next chapter as I said will be longer, and is already started. I just wanted to get this quick chapter out to show I hadn't died in a terrible skiing accident….yet.**

 **Also, as for my other stories.**

 **I know I said I'd be updating a few of them, but after rereading them, I'm not sure that as the are they should be. I'm thinking about fixing up Love in all the wrong places and Whatever it takes.**

 **Anyways, thanks again for reading. If you like the story so far, leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Also, I kinda wanna give the followers a choice to kinda determine how this fucked up adventure will continue. I'm not sure how yet, but be looking in the next chapter to see.**

 **Once again, thanks and see you later.**


	3. The meeting of a lifetime

"You're serious about this?" Naruto asked as he looked out the car window, his sight catching the exit sign of Konoha, "You're gonna send me out of the city? Can't I just like go stay with Grandpa or something? I mean, that seems like a good punishment".

"Oh" Kushina rolled her eyes from the passenger seat as she stared at her son from the rearview mirror, "So you and him and laze around all day looking at porn? I don't think so, and speaking of that; don't think I forgot about you and that little blonde hussy. You've got another punishment in store for that".

"W-What?" Naruto's voice squeaked as he became red in the face, "But I'm practically a grown man. It's not wrong of me to hook up with a girl".

"You're seventeen still Sochi, and I won't even begin to discuss what I saw that night, so shut up" Kushina quickly snapped as her face too turning red. The car was silent for a second before Minato cleared his throat and asked, "I thought you and that Ino girl were together? She seemed nice enough, and her father is a brilliant psyche doctor".

Naruto couldn't help but mimic his father's sigh as he murmured, "Didn't work out. Rather not explain".

"Okay!" Kushina interrupted as she huffed, "I'm done listening about girls that my son may or may not have made mistakes with!"

"Sorry Kaa-chan/Honey" Naruto and Minato almost whispered as they tried to stop the fire that was about to start blazing.

The car was quiet again as Naruto watched his home disappear between him.

"So…." Naruto began as he ran a hand through his wild hair, "I'm still trying to decide what this punishment is. You're bringing me to the Hyuga's; but I have no idea why".

Kushina couldn't help but fiddle with a button on her blouse as she thought hard about the question. Her son may not have realized it, but this was just as hard on them as it would be on him. Minato had been against it at first, trying his best to explain how he'd make a punishment himself just as bad; as long as Naruto wouldn't have to go. The longest either of them had gone without their son was a couple days, and neither was looking forward to this.

"H-Hitomi and Hiashi are going to be very busy over the next few weeks" Kushina began as she avoided her son's stare through the mirror, "Hitomi told me she was looking for a nanny who could watch the house and her girls…"

"Wait a goddamn minute!" Naruto interrupted, "You're sending me there to be a fucking maid!"

'SMACK!'

Naruto couldn't help but damn himself as he held his cheek. His mother was turned in her seat, looking at him furiously as she retracted her hand.

"Naruto" his father's voice rang from the front, "I don't want to hear you talk like that to me or your mother again".

Naruto only nodded as his mother turned around slowly, huffing, "Sorry…but I'm right aren't I? You guys are really gonna leave me there to clean up?"

"I-It'll only be for a few weeks…no more" Kushina said as her mood dropped once again, picturing her house without her loud son around, "As soon as their schedules clear up we'll be down to pick you up. In the meantime, you'll be taking care of their house and watching their girls. It's not that big of a deal and it might teach you a thing or two about life and how goofing off won't always work out for you".

"Kids hate me mom" Naruto said as he leaned up in his seat looking between his parents, "Plus, I don't even know the Hyuga family…or clan or whatever. C'mon on you guys, there's still time to turn back. I say we all just head home, I stay in the house for a bit and we forget about all this".

Kushina watched as Minato's hands tightened on the steering wheel and with a worried look he turned towards her, "M-Maybe we should Kushina. Do we really need to go this far? I mean, isn't there anything else we could do?"

"Quit babying him Minato!" Kushina sneered as she turned her head, "All our babying is the reason we have to do this" turning her attention back towards her son she said, "And you do know the Hyuga's. They used to live in Konoha in the west part of the city. I'm not sure you were too familiar with Hanabi, their youngest; but you know Hinata".

Naruto honestly was at a lost as he racked his brain for an image of these people. He did remember a stern looking tall man and a pretty woman with a kind smile, but not children.

"Hey dad" Naruto suddenly whispered as he moved behind his father's seat, "You can't bring me there if you were to…oh I don't know….wreck!"

"NARUTO!" Minato shouted as he shook his head, all the while Naruto grumbled and Kushina laughed.

* * *

Naruto couldn't help the feeling of dread that overcame him as the two hour drive had finally come to its destination. Minato pulled the car up to a large gate and made a stop next to the intercom box that was set in front of the gate.

Rolling his window down, Minato slowly brought his arm to the machine and pressed the call button. It only took a few moments before a relatively sweet voice rang out through the speaker, "Hello".

"Hi…" Minato answered back as he looked back through the rearview mirror once last time, catching sight of his son's somewhat disappointed face, "Is Hitomi or Hiashi available by chance?"

The wait for a response took a moment as it seemed the person that had been the one to answer switched with someone else.

"Minato?" an older yet sweet sounding voice rang, "Is that you?"

"Hello Hitomi!" Minato replied back to the machine as he gave a soft smile, "Hope we're not late".

"Not at all dear" the voice rang back politely, "Hiashi and I will be setting off in a little bit though. Why don't I open the gate for you all?"

Minato nodded and a few seconds later, the large gat in front of them began to slide open.

Naruto watched his father roll up his window and casually asked, "So I guess the Hyuga's are rich eh?"

"You could say that" Kushina chuckled as their car started moving along the long drive way, "Their ancestors started a large industrial technology development business of some sort a long time ago. Since then, the Hyuga name has branched out and become global by putting themselves into other trades".

Now, Naruto would've been a liar if he said he was blown away by not only the Hyuga residence, but the large neighborhood in general. He honestly thought his father was joking when the pulled onto a road of Mansions.

He'd watched in amazement as houses of different shapes and sizes passed them by, each one being amazing looking. It seemed the Hyuga were braggers though, cause the house that lay atop the drive way was one of the nicest homes he'd ever seen.

It wasn't as big as Sasuke's house, but it definitely screamed that the occupants of the house were wealthy. They drove past two large fountains on the way up to the Hyuga household, each spraying bright clear water in arches.

Naruto could see many different types of flowers in the lush gardens that seemed to welcome guests on the sides of the many acres of lush green yard.

As they drew closer to the house, Naruto whispered, "Least I'll be living in style".

His parents either didn't hear or chose to stay quiet as Minato pulled into the large round about that stopped in front of the Hyuga mansion.

"Welp…." Minato said as he took his hands front the steering wheel as he stopped, "Looks like we're actually here".

"Yup" Kushina replied somewhat quietly, something her character rarely did.

Naruto was about to respond before he caught glimpse of the large doors of the house opening. Out walked a short woman and he was suddenly hit with memories he hadn't remembered in years.

He did in fact know the beautiful woman that was currently making her way down the home's steps towards them. Although he had only a few interactions with her, he remembered just how calm and sweet the woman had been. He almost laughed as he thought of the comparison between her and his own mother.

She was small, probably around 5'3 or so, but somehow more mousey. Her body appeared to be somewhat curvy and full as she slowly descended the steps, a smile on her pretty face. Her skin and eyes were a milky white, giving her the look of one of those old porcelain dolls. Her long dark hair lay against her back, tied neatly and looking almost fake with how perfect she looked.

His observation was interrupted as his mother suddenly threw her door open and jumped from their car as she cried, "HITOMI!"

Minato and Naruto watched the women hug, both laughing at the redheads behavior.

"Alright…let's get your stuff out while they chat" Minato said as he slowly opened his door, getting a nod from his son.

Naruto did as he was told, exiting out the passenger side and walking to the trunk with his father.

"Now remember, you can call anytime you need" Minato said as he opened the back of the car and handed Naruto his bags.

"Alright" was all the younger blond said as he looked around, still taking in his surroundings.

"Naruto" his father's voice said somewhat quietly, drawing his attention to his old man.

Minato, slapping a hand on his son's shoulder couldn't help but be taken by surprise. It seemed like just yesterday they were measuring a much shorter boy to see how far along he had grown. His son was now practically his height; and at that moment it dawned on the father that his son was going to be okay.

He was a man. Although a bit childish, he was kind and motivated when he needed to be. So with a steady look, still holding his son's shoulder; Minato said, "You're gonna be okay…I know you will".

Naruto's blues eyes somewhat widened as he watched a tear come to his father's eye, watching his dad give him a large grin.

"Thanks" he nodded as he suddenly hugged his dad; quickly pulling away as he said, "I'd be more worried about Kaa-san though, what's she gonna do if she doesn't have me to yell at all the time?"

"Who knows?" Minato chuckled as he turned away, wiping his eye and closing the trunk, "Maybe we'll finally be able to finish our date night".

Naruto was about to laugh as he brought a hand to the back of his head, sheepishly rubbing it through his hair.

"So this is him?" Hitomi's quiet voice asked, drawing the men's attention.

"That it is" his mother responded as both men turned around, "Naruto, introduce yourself".

Naruto turned to see both his mother and the Hyuga woman staring at him from a few feet away. Even though he knew all of this was technically a punishment, and he wanted to be mad; he decided to go through with this with as much ease as possible. No point in being rude to a kind woman and possibly upset his mother more than he already has.

"Hello Ms. Hyuga" Naruto bowed slightly, his tall form folding to the short woman, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Thank you for having me!"

Both parents's seemed a bit surprised by their son's response as they watched him bow politely.

"Oh my" the woman's voice sounded a bit surprised as she quickly grabbed his shoulders and began to push him up, "There's no need to be so formal honey! I've known you since you were a little baby, and I won't allow you to bow to me. Is that understood?"

Naruto saw a look in the woman's gentle face as she stared at him.

"Y-Yes ma'am" he simply nodded earning a nod from the woman.

"Good" she chirped happily as she gave him another look, "Now I must say I was a bit surprised when I saw you. I could have sworn Minato had simply brought along his young long lost brother".

"Younger?" Minato broke in, "How much younger. I say we look fairly similar. You're not calling me old, are you Hitomi?"

The woman's smile seemed to brighten as she looked at the speaking man and with a laugh gave her retort, "Still as sensitive as ever I see Minato!"

Naruto's eyes moved to the door of the house, ignoring his father's pleas and his mothers laughter as the door opened again.

This time a tall man walked out of the house. He wore a flashy suit with his long dark hair pulled back behind his ears, neatly brushed. Although not the height of his own father, the man had a few inches on Naruto, and his body was a bit leaner. He walked with the upmost confidence, yet retaining some form of fanciness Naruto had only seen on TV. Not even Sasuke's parents were this stiff.

"Hiashi!" Kushina waved as she too noticed the man walking forward, a briefcase in hand, "So nice to see you!"

"As it if to see you Kushina-san" Hiashi said as he came to a stop and gave a quick nod before continuing, "Same to you Minato-san".

"Ah come now Hiashi, there's no need to be so polite. We're all friends!" Minato chuckled as he walked forward and grasped the man's hand, shaking it lightly.

"Yes" was Hiashi's simple reply as he raised a brow at his hand when the blond let go, before simply turning to the youngest of the group and saying, "Now, I presume you are Naruto-san?"

Naruto quickly collected himself as he heard his name being used to honorably, "Yes sir".

"A few ground rules then" Hiashi said before opening his brief case and pulling out a sheet of paper that was literally jam packed with words.

"First of all, from this day forward you will be taking care of both Hanabi and Hinata as if your life depended on it, and in some way; it does. I don't think I have to explain what would happen if anything were to transpire involving either of my daughters" Hiashi began, looking at Naruto expectantly.

Said blond could only nod as he looked over at his parents who were shrugging. "Of course Hiashi-san; nothing and I mean nothing will happen under my watch".

"Excellent. I'm putting what little trust I have in you for the simple fact that I know your parents. Both of them, although a bit strange, are good people; and even more so than good: responsible. I do hope you are as well. Now, on for the second bit, Due to their private schooling, both children will be gone from eight to twelve".

"But its summer" Naruto interrupted as he gave the man a weak smile, "Shouldn't they like…be on break?"

"Education doesn't wait Naruto-san" Hiashi quickly countered as he tried his best to remain calm; the interruption causing him to take a breath, "Both my daughters are training to be the best of the best. They are both the future of the Hyuga business and out many endeavors".

"Is that what they want to do?"

The question not only surprised Hitomi, but made Hiashi raise a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean" Naruto began, bringing a hand to the back of his head, "Like, their technically kids. Don't you think they should get a little fun or something? I mean, what if they don't even want to run the company. Wouldn't you rather them study for something they like then something they've had no say in? Seems kinda unfair if you ask me".

"Well Naruto-san, nobody asked to you" Hiashi said as he once again held up the paper, "Now then, after you pick them up you are to make sure both girls do their studies and whatever homework they may have. We've set up multiply options for meals and put them by the fridge. Under no situation are you to deviate from the list as the girl's diets are very important. After their studies and meals the girls are free to do as they wish, as long as you keep a watchful eye on the both of them".

Naruto grabbed the paper from the man as he stopped talking, his eyes scanning over the other items that Hiashi didn't mention.

"Seems like a lot of bullshit" he muttered as he looked at the many rules on the paper.

Nobody seemed to hear as Hiashi closed the case and turned expectantly towards his wife, "Now then, we should be going".

"Already? Are you sure?"

"Yes, the bags are loaded and we have to be to the airport within the hour".

"Hold on" Kushina interrupted this time, "You two are already leaving".

Hitomi turned toward her friend with an apologetic look and replied, "Sorry Kushina…Hiashi got called away for the next four days. We'll be coming back to check on the children as soon as we can. The police station is only a few minutes away incase anything does happen".

Naruto noticed both his parents seemed a bit worried at the news and with a grin said, "Don't worry, we'll be fine".

"Excellent. I assume you have your license" Hiashi said as he walked towards the only car parked in the round about. A newer Porsche that shinned deadly in the sun.

Naruto's eyes suddenly lit up as he looked at the car and with a grin he replied, "Of course Hiashi-san!"

"Good" the man replied as he opened the door and put his suitcase down, "The keys to the family van are sitting by the door. You are to drive the car only under the implications that you are picking my daughters up from school or bringing them home. Is that understood?"

Naruto could only nod dumbly as the only thing that went through his mind was, "A fucking van? C'mon man!"

"Good. Now let's go Hitomi" the man said as he nodded to both Minato and Kushina before walking to the driver side door of the car and getting in."

"Alrighty" the woman replied as she looked back towards the house, "We already said our goodbyes and told the girls to behave. Although, there is one thing Hiashi left out of his notes".

"Yeah" Naruto said as he stood up straight and began stretching, "What you got for me?"

"J-Just be careful of Hanabi" Hitomi said while a nervous smile decorated her face, "Hinata is very quiet so she should be fine, but Hanabi can be a bit of a handful".

"Will do" Was Naruto's response as he watched the woman grin and then hug his mother.

"Shame we couldn't chat for a bit longer" Hitomi said as she hugged Kushina and waved at the men, "Once this is over we'll have to have a real chat".

"Just be careful on you flight" Minato said as he waved next to his wife.

The three watched the woman get into the car, and within moments the Porsche was driving down the long drive way.

"Well then" Naruto heard his mother clear her throat and turned towards her. He could see the large tear already welling up in her eyes as she sniffled, "W-We should probably be setting off two. Don't want to have your father drive in the dark".

Rolling his eyes, Naruto grabbed the smaller woman and pulled her into a tight hug, which she immediately returned full force.

Pulling away Naruto said, "I told you I'll be fine. It's only for a few weeks".

The crying woman gave a nod as she agreed, "Right!"

Grabbing his wife by the shoulders and gently rubbing them, Minato said, "Now, just remember; you call if anything at all happens and I'll be down in a heartbeat. I may not have a fancy car like Hiashi, but you bet your bottom I'll be speeding like one!"

Giving his parents a nod, Naruto walked over to his bags and gave them a nod as the approached the car. Giving their son once last look, both entered and started the vehicle.

Naruto watched as his parents drove off for a few moments, letting the situation sink in.

"Alright" Naruto huffed as he turned towards the house and began slowly walking forward, "I guess I'll try to make a good first impression or something. Don't want these kids thinking I'm so kinda asshole or something".

He noticed the door was cracked and giving another nod he began to push the door open.

"Hello! My name is Na-"

 ** _BOINK_**

The teenage blond haired boy found himself completely soaking wet as he dropped his back and raised the bucket from his head.

"I don't give a damn what your name is!" a loud voice called, causing Naruto too look up the wide stair case that sat opposite of the door. Atop the steps stood a small girl. She had long dark brown hair that was currently tied to the side. Just like her mother she had pale eyes, although her's held a bit of arrogance in them. She was extremely small compared to himself, standi9ng at exactly four feet. Her small lithe body twisted as she raised her index finger at him. She wore a small pink shirt with a panda on the front of it and a pair of white shorts that went to her knees.

"YOU JUST ENTERED THE HOUSE OF HANABI HYUGA!" the girl yelled loudly as she gave the man a sharp but evil grin, "FROM THIS DAY FORWARD YOUR LIFE IS IN MY HANDS! NO STUPID BABYSITTER HAS LASTED MORE THAN A DAY THANKS TO ME AND YOU'RE NO EXCEPTION! I SUGEST YOU QUIT WHILE YOU'RE AHEAD AND LEAVE NOW, BEFORE I MAKE YOU CRY LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!"

"W-What's h-happening" Naruto heard a meek voice ask quietly from his side as he noticed another girl enter the room, only for her eyes to widen in horror as she looked at his soaking form.

This girl, although not as short as Hanabi, still only stood at about 4'6. She had dark, almost purple hair that flowed down her back neatly. Like her mother and sister, her eyes were the same shade, although with a much more lavender hue. Another large difference between the two girls seemed to be their body types. While the younger of the two seemed to be relatively small and skinny, the older was a bit more filled out. She wore a large coat that seemed to cover her body, but you could tell she had a bit of meat on her compared to Hanabi. She had a pair of curvy legs that were hugged somewhat tightly by her purple pants.

"HINATA" the younger girl screamed once again gathered his attention as she transcended the steps, jumping down the last few and landing in front of the large male, "I told you not to interrupt when I'm taking out the trash".

Hinata could only look shocked at her sister's words as she said, "H-Hanabi, that's h-horrible. P-Please apologize".

Hanabi could only scuff at her sister, before her body instinctively caught the item that was tossed as her.

She looked at the small bag curiously as she raised a single brow.

"I knew it'd be a good idea to bring a few of those" Naruto's deep voice rang, earning both the girl's attention. Hanabi seemed to frown as Hinata blushed at hearing the tall blond speak.

"Oh yeah?" Hanabi said holding up the bag as she inspected it, "What? This were you keep your brain cells or something?"

 ** _POP_**

Hanabi let out a small shriek as the bag suddenly exploded in her hand, spraying her with a thick green substance.

"No…that's a stink bomb. Recipe by Naruto Uzumaki"

Hanabi's eyes widened at the man's words as she took a sniff, and almost upchucked.

"Alright kid" Naruto said earning the now angry girl's attention as he dropped the bucket at his side, "I can see you got some kinda thing against people watching you or something, and that's all fine and dandy, but I don't really care. You just started a prank war with someone who is feared all across the lands, and who will do what needs to be done to win. If you think I'm leaving, you got another thing coming"

Hanabi suddenly coughed as the smell started getting worse as she watched Naruto grin, his canines showing as he looked at the two of them, "My names Naruto Uzumaki and I'll be your nanny for the next few weeks".

Hanabi looked at the man strangely as she tried to scrap off the sticky substance, only for it to spread, much to her horror.

Both Naruto and Hinata watched as Hanabi laughed with the small but evil grin returning to her face, "As if whiskers! I'll have you outta here in no time!"

Naruto could only nod as he looked at the now smelly girl, "Dually noted; now you might wanna go take a shower".

"You think this smell bothers me?" Hanabi chuckled, bluffing out her ass, but not wanting to show the man any indication that he'd won their first battle, "This doesn't affect me at all!"

"Oh no" Naruto chuckled as he looked at the girl, "The smell is just a funny eye opener, the inching powder mixed with chili spice that's mixed in is what you should worry about".

Hanabi was about to retort, but just as he finished she felt a tingle spread through her body, and tried to fight the urge to scratch.

"S-Shit" she muttered as the two watched her run back up the steps, "This isn't over you Whiskered faced fiend!"

"Yeah, yeah" Naruto waved as he watched her disappear, "See ya smelly".

Turning towards the meek girl in the corner, Naruto asked, "You gonna prank me too? Cause I only brought one of those".

The girl's large eyes seemed to widen at the blonde's words and she quickly took a step back.

"I'll take that as a no" Naruto said as he closed the large wooden door behind him.

He quickly turned back towards the still staring girl, "Seems to me that you're the good one. Mind showing me where your bathroom is. Wouldn't wanna drip water all over the place".

"B-Bathroom?" he heard the girl squeak out as he gazed around the room.

"Yeah" he replied as he held his bags up, "I'm gonna go change and then we can all have a proper meeting".

"C-Change…" he heard her mutter as her mouth suddenly opened. He couldn't help but give the girl a confused look as her face turned a deep shade of red. He watched curiously as she brought her fingers together and began twirling them.

"Y-You can use m-my restroom" the girl quietly sad as she slowly began to walk backwards, a glazed look in her eye, "S-Since Hanabi is m-most l-likely using t-the other".

"Alrighty then" he nodded somewhat slowly as he watched the strange girl walk away, body fidgeting slightly as she let him down the hall she had come from. He watched her stop in front of a closed door that had her name written neatly over it.

"P-Please m-make yourself at home" he heard her mutter as she pointed at the door next to the one she was standing in front of.

Naruto nodded and sent the girl a smile as he said, "Thanks again" only for it to go unheard. Hinata had already opened her door and walked in. With a simple shrug, Naruto walked past her door and into the restroom.

He quickly set to work on removing his clothing. Luckily the only thing that got wet were his jeans and orange t-shirt. After mindlessly throwing the wet articles on the floor he grabbed his clothing bag and began shuffling around inside for something dry.

"There we go" he smiled as he pulled out a pair of gym shorts and a white tank top.

As he got dressed, he thought about the two girls that had already both mad quite the impression on him. Hanabi seemed to be the more dangerous of the two, which was somewhat good to know. He'd play her games for a little bit, but eventually he'd have to stop the whole prank thing she'd started, before it got out of hand.

Hinata seemed to be nice. A bit weird but still nice.

Pulling the shirt over his head and the shorts over his boxers, Naruto grabbed his wet clothing and looked in the mirror.

"Guess this'll be life for the next few weeks" he muttered as he turned around and exited the room, ready to call both girls so he could talk and try to get to know them.

If Naruto had paid a bit more attention, he may have noticed the disappointed moan of a clearly frustrated girl as he finished dressing, along with the closing of an air vent.

* * *

 **Alright guys, so if you haven't guessed, this will be longer than three chapters. I'm gonna try to finish everything up within five or six. The next chapter will be much longer and will have a large majority of the story happening in it.**

 **I really do appreciate everyone being patient and all the kind words. I also thank everyone who criticizes the story and even the people who downright hate it. I actually got a message from another user, who I won't name; that told me they are tired of my shitty stories and they are currently in the works on getting my stories taken down and getting my account banned.**

 **Due to these threats, I've had many laughs, so thanks again guys for spreading my stories around and stuff. Remember that if you like the story so far to review and tell me, and if you don't you can message me with threats; either works for me.**

 **Once again, thanks and see you later.**


End file.
